ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn of... Evil Ben! Part 1
Paradox takes Ben back to when he took off the Omnitrix at age 13, and Ben wonders what it would be like if he didn't. Paradox makes it happen. Plot Ben was sitting in his room, thinking. He picked up his Plumbers' badge to call Paradox. (Ben): Hey Paradox, could you...? Suddenly, Paradox teleported in. (Paradox): ...take you back to when you took off the Omnitrix at age 13? Yes. (Ben): Please don't do that again. Downstairs, Gwen and Kevin came in. (Ben's mom): Gwen! Kevin! (Gwen): We need to see Ben. (Ben's mom): He's upstairs. Gwen and Kevin walked up the stairs, just as Ben and Paradox teleported away. They saw the remaining part of the blue flash as it faded away. (Gwen): Great! Three years ago, Paradox and Ben teleported behind a big bush in time to see younger Ben walk out of school. He had a bigger version of his original series shirt, but on the chest was a black circle connected to the stripe that had a white "10" in it. (Ben): Is that m...? (Paradox): Shhh! (Ben, whispering): Okay. (Paradox): SSSHHH! Young Ben apparently heard the noise, because he walked toward the bush. He looked behind it, but didn't see anybody. Now we see Paradox and Ben on the roof of another building. (Ben): Phew! They then teleported to the roof of Ben's house. Young Ben walked in, and realized that Gwen was there! (Young Ben): Dweeb! (He still calls her that.) What are you doing here? (Young Gwen): My parents sent me here while they went on a business trip. (Young Ben): Well, I've been thinking. Ever since I threw Vilgax into space, there hasn't been much going on. I haven't fought a villain in weeks! (Young Gwen): And...? (Young Ben): So, maybe I could just take off the Omnitrix. (Young Gwen): Hmm... Okay. They started poking it, when suddenly, it glowed green, and the alien selection thingy (with the sillouhettes) started. Only an alien didn't appear. A full-color picture of Azmuth did. (Azmuth): I cannot allow you to take off the Omnitrix. There will be dire consequences! (Young Ben): I don't care. (Azmuth, hesitating): If you insist. Go ahead. Your wrist will hurt for a few days. (Young Gwen): That was the "dire consequence?" (Azmuth): I guess that was a bit of an exaggeration. I suppose you can. The code is "0-0-0-release coupling-0." (Young Ben): Got it! (Enters code) The Omnitrix glowed green, then jumped off Ben's wrist into his hands! (Ben): Cool! I didn't know it was that easy to take it off. (Azmuth): If you really wanted this, you got it. Since you just forfeited your current hero status until you use it again, don't expect to meet me again any time soon... He hung up. Ben and Paradox were looking in the window from the roof, and now they picked their heads up. (Ben): I wonder what it would be like if I never did take off the Omnitrix... (Paradox): Look inside again, and I will show you. Remember the crosstime? (Ben): Yeah. (Paradox): Well, I can bend the rules a bit and activate a parallel version of this reality. (Ben): Cool! Wait a second. This reality? Are there others? (Paradox): Yes. A world where a kid named Seth got the Omnitrix instead of you. A world where good is bad and bad is good. In fact, there are hundreds of alternate realities, each very different. Some make no sense at all to us, others are incredibly complicated. Anyway, look in the window again. They did. Paradox took out his stopwatch, and turned the clock hands back. As he did, young Ben and Gwen did everything backwards. Paradox stopped time just before Azmuth called on the Omnitrix. (Ben): Cool! (Paradox): I have completely stopped time for everyone. Now watch how things go. They did. Azmuth called. (Azmuth): I cannot allow you to take off the Omnitrix! (Young Ben): Or what? (Azmuth): If you do, you will no longer be called a hero. You will revoke your own status. (Young Ben): You're right. Paradox and Ben went back up again. (Paradox): I have changed time now. I will teleport us back to your own time. I will go elsewhere. They did. When Ben teleported in at his old house he fell to the ground! He looked around, and realized that none of the houses were there. It was just a desert-like wasteland. (Ben): This can't be right. Suddenly, a group of robots walked over a hill to where Ben was. (A robot): Halt! (Ben): This is weird. (Transform) Ultimate Alien! Wow! I didn't think this was still in my playlist. Many more have to be! Suddenly, the robot released a pink glowing whip that wrapped around Ben! (Ben): Hey! I can't get out! Suddenly, the area around where the whip was turned to stone! More of Ben did, until he was all stone. Then he collapsed in a pile of dust! But then, Ben came out of the dust pile! What happened was similar to what Eon did to Waybig and both Swampfires. (Ben): That was weird. (Attempts to transform) Punisher! (Omnitrix): Error! Error! Unable to transform! (Ben): Not this again! Ben tried other aliens, but the Omnitrix gave the same message. (It was broken and couldn't transform.) The robots brought Ben to a large castle-like building. In it was a large throneroom. What Ben saw shocked him. (Ben): Are... you...? Ben asked what looked like him on a throne. He had a black suit that covered everything but his head. On the chest was a large red Omnitrix symbol, but without the outlining circle. He also had red eyes. (Ben): Albedo? (Person): Not even close. I am Ben 10, dictator of the galaxy! *''dramatic music!* (Ben): But that's not possible! Wait a second. Paradox mentioned activating an alternate version. Is this what would happen if I never took off the Omnitrix? (Evil Ben): What are you talking about? (Ben): I'm you, from an alternate reality, in which I took off the Omnitrix. Eventually, I got a whole new Omnitrix 2.0, although it's broken. (Evil Ben): Well, my Omnitrix also changed. Now, it's this whole suit. I can think of an alien to turn into, and when I slap my chest, I transform. In this case, it's... (Transform) ''Waybig! (Ben): Oh, boy. To be continued... ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:Time travel Category:---****--- Roads Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Specials Category:BTMT Episodes